1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for synchronizing code machines which are operated within the framework of a block network, according to which, for completing a connection between first and second data terminal equipment, a connection completion block is transmitted from the first data terminal equipment to the second data terminal equipment, whereupon the second data terminal equipment transmits a connection confirmation block, subsequent to which the data terminal equipment transmit data blocks to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a system developed by the assignee, a connection completion is initiated for the synchronization of code machines by the transmission of a connection completion block and of a connection confirmation block. One of the data and equipment then transmits a first data block which is provided with a heading. The assigned code machine emits a first code machine block consisting of the heading, a preamble and the encoded data. On the basis of all further data blocks, further code machine blocks are transmitted with a respective heading, with a respective preamble and with the encoded data. After the last data block, a connection release block is transmitted to the assigned code machine which occasions the transmission of a further heading and of a further preamble. Moreover, the code machine occasions the transmission of a connection release block.
According to the above-discussed art, the code machine on the transmitting side is newly phased-in and subsequently phased-out after each receipt of a data block. The code machine at the receiving side is newly phased-in before reception of each code machine block and is subsequently phased-out after decoding. The greater the plurality of code machine blocks to be transmitted, all the more negative effect have the transmitted preambles, because the time which is available for the transmission of a plurality of code machine blocks is limited.